7 Days
by Fuutsune
Summary: Aichi loses a Card fight against Kai, and he has to do whatever Kai tells him for a week! KaiChi, and contains suggestive themes. It's complete, but I'm still adding bonus parts time to time
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**7 Days**

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing from Cardfight! Vanguard

**Warning:**It's gay. And that's a good thing.

**Pairing:**Kai Toshiki x Sendou Aichi

Sendou Aichi walked into Card Capital with a smile plastered on his face. He can't wait to card fight with his best _mate_ in the whole universe, Kai Toshiki. He always felt excited about card fighting with Kai, but this time it's a different kind of excitement. Yesterday, the brunette had texted him,

'_Aichi, Tomorrow let's play Vanguard together again, but this time, I'm adding a twist to it. Are you interested?'_

Of course, Aichi agreed. He can never turn down Kai. But why does Kai have to text him just to tell him that? Did he expect Aichi to not go to Card Capital tomorrow?

There was that one time when Aichi has to study for his finals, and he didn't bother go to Card Capital that day. It turns out, that evening, Kai barged into his house with his Kagero deck and demanded that Aichi play Vanguard with him.

Lately, Kai had asked Aichi to play Vanguard with him every single day. He turned down everyone else's request and simply said, "I only want to card fight with Aichi."

Just the thought of it made Aichi's face heat up.

"Aichi," a low masculine voice called out, snapping him back to reality.

"K-Kai-kun…?" Aichi turned to the person he had been thinking about since last night.

"Are you ready?" Kai asked, as Aichi walked to the table.

"S-Sure!" Aichi smiled happily, "So…what's the twist you're talking about?"

"The person who loses the fight has to do whatever the victor says…for a week," Kai explained, "No exceptions."

"T-That sounds scary, considering Kai-kun is my opponent…" Aichi mumbled nervously.

"It's not like I'm going to tell you to kill yourself or something…" Kai rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you, don't worry."

Aichi let out a sigh of relief. Now he doesn't have to worry about Kai feeding him to sharks.

"Shall we start?" Kai asked in a total princely manner.

"Sure!" The shorter boy took out his Royal Paladin deck.

"Stand Up."

"The."

"VANGUARD!"

* * *

"Kai-kunnnn!?" Aichi wailed.

Yes, he lost.

He had six damages while Kai had only one.

Kai had totally defeated him.

It was humiliating.

"The reason I asked to play Vanguard with you lately is because I'm planning this to happen," Kai smirked.

"KAI-KUN?!" Aichi shrieked, "THAT…THAT'S SO MEAN!"

"Now, we agreed, haven't we?" Kai's face was as still as ever, but Aichi could see mischief in his brilliant green eyes.

"Fine," Aichi huffed, wanting to scream. Or slam his head on the table until he passes out. Or both.

"Starting from today, you have to call me 'Master' for the rest of the week. Or don't obey and face your punishment."

"W-What p-punishment…?" Aichi squeaked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Kai smiled slyly. "Tomorrow I will start with my actual orders. I'm sure you would _love _them."

Yes, Aichi was sure he would HATE them.

"Kai-kun, you're making me nervous…" Aichi shuddered.

Kai gave him a hard look.

"I-I mean, M-Master…" Aichi choked on the word.

The next 7 days would be hell, he was sure.

* * *

**Uwoo! I couldn't sleep yesterday and I got so many fan fiction ideas.**

**So stay tuned! I promise that I will make Kai bully Aichi lots (u w u) **

**Hueheuehehahahahahhahahauhehehehehheuehuhuhauhahaha**


	2. Chapter 2 - Monday

**7 Days**

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing from Cardfight! Vanguard

**Warning:**It's gay. And that's a good thing.

**Pairing:**Kai Toshiki x Sendou Aichi

Aichi walked into Card Capital the next day, hand in hand with Kai. He was blushing madly, feeling as if everyone is staring at him, looking at him like this…

It was too embarrassing!

He had dropped by Kai's apartment to 'receive his orders from his awesomely good-looking Master'.

Everyone stared at Aichi with shocked expressions.

The boy just wanted to crawl down a hole and _die._

This is too embarrassing, too humiliating.

He can't just wear a _maid outfit _and walk around! He was also wearing white stockings, and the worst of all, _girl panties._

His maid outfit was uncomfortable with all the ruffles, and the bow at the back. The skirt was a bit too short, that if he spun, the skirt would fly up and everyone would see his girl panties in full view.

"A-Aichi…?" Miwa stared at him, speechless. "I-Is that your and Kai's new f-fetish or s-something…?"

"P-please don't stare at me! I-It's Kai-kun's – I mean, Master's fault!" Aichi sulked, pointing at Kai.

"Whoa there, what in the world happened exactly?!" Morikawa yelled, "AND WHY THE HELL DO YOU CALL THAT ASSHOLE 'MASTER'?!"

"Aichi, have you gotten l-laid by Kai or something?" Ren asked, trying not to laugh out loud.

"It's just a _harmless_…agreement," Kai shrugged, "He agreed to it."

"IT _ISN'T _HARMLESS, MASTER!" Aichi shrieked, hiding behind Kai.

"W-What agreement have you gotten Aichi into?!" Misaki glared at Kai. But Aichi saw her stifling a laugh.

"I want to just die…" Aichi wailed. "Kai-ku – I mean, Master is a meanie!"

"Don't say that," Kai muttered, "I'm not a meanie, I told you, I'm an awesome and also the best looking Master in this universe. Also not to mention the nicest. "

With that, Kamui made puking sounds, but stopped when Kai gave him is awesomely famous death glare.

At that moment, _EMI _walked in.

"AICHI?!" she yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!"

"E-Emi…I-I can explain…" he gulped.

"You're into cross-dressing?!" she screamed, "AICHI, I CAN'T BELIEVE –"

"Emi-chan, c-calm down, it's not his fault," Kamui gave her a half-smile. "It's not Aichi's fault, it's _Kai's_."

"Kamui is right," Misaki quickly backed him up, and she started explaining to Emi about Kai's and Aichi's agreement.

"That'll teach you not to agree to anything you don't know, Aichi!" Emi frowned.

"Y-Yes, Yes…" Aichi sweat-dropped.

That followed with a thirty-minute lecture by Emi.

When Emi finally finished with her lecture and walked away to Mai, Aichi slumped on the floor, muttering, 'My life is over'.

Kai looked at him, and as their eyes locked, Kai gave him a smile.

"I can't believe I lost…" Aichi covered his face with his hands, his face as red as Ren's hair.

"There's only six days to go, Aichi," Kai patted his head. Then he bent down and whispered in the boy's ear, "You're cute blushing like that."

"W-Whaaa!?" Aichi flustered, "N-No, W-what is M-m-master s-saying?! I…I…"

"See?" Kai smirked, "You're cute."

Before Aichi could say anything else, Kai walked away to Miwa.

"Onii-san…" Kamui pulled on his arm, "Come on, play Vanguard with me! Forget about that stupid dress, you're going to be always cool in my eyes!"

"T-Thank you, Kamui," Aichi smiled awkwardly.

But the rest of the day, he wished he could listen to Kai's words like a recorded tape over and over again.

"_You're cute."_


	3. Chapter 3 - Tuesday

**7 Days**

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing from Cardfight! Vanguard

**Warning:**It's gay. And that's a good thing.

**Pairing:**Kai Toshiki x Sendou Aichi

* * *

"T-This is l-less embarrassing t-than y-yesterday, n-nya…" Aichi covered his face with his hands for the millionth time. "Or maybe not, n-nya…"

Kai have suggested they go for a walk around town.

With Aichi wearing cat ears. And a cat tail.

The blue-haired boy just wished that he wouldn't bump into Emi here, or he might get another lecture.

Kai had also ordered him to say 'Nya' at the end of every sentence. People gave him a strange look, but didn't comment. Aichi clutched onto the hem of Kai's shirt, trying to hide as much as possible.

"Oi, don't pull on my shirt," Kai glowered at him, and Aichi abruptly let go.

But it was only a matter of time until Aichi started clutching on the hem on his shirt again.

"How annoying…" Kai muttered, as he pulled the boy's hands away from his shirt.

Aichi frowned. He didn't like Kai being like this. "Ne, Ne, M-Master…d-don't be so cold t-to me, nya…"

Kai abruptly stopped in his tracks, and turned to look at Aichi with his cold stare.

Aichi gulped.

'_Please don't get angry, please don't get angry, please don't get angry…' _He prayed quietly, staring back into the brunette's sparkling green eyes.

"You're hopeless," Kai turned away, as Aichi sighed in relief. Kai reached for his hands, and Aichi accepted it gratefully.

At least Kai wasn't angry at him.

"Ne, M-Master, where are we going, Nya?"

"Just walking around. So I can embarrass you."

"T-That's so mean! Uh…N-Nya…"

"Shut up, cats don't talk."

"I'm not a cat, nya!" Aichi protested, but when he saw Kai's teasing smile, he couldn't help but blush.

**Kai.**

**Is.**

**Smiling.**

**At.**

**Him.**

He had to admit, Kai's smile made him a thousand times more attractive.

As in he wants to kiss Kai.

Aichi quickly shook his head, trying to shake that thought away. It's stupid, how could Kai even like someone like him…

But Kai is so…hot…and…

He must've gone gay for him…

WAIT DID HE JUST ADMIT THAT HE IS GAY?!

Aichi's mind fell into chaos. Of course he's not gay, he just finds Kai so handsome and attractive and he just wants to go on and make babies with him and –

Okay, he might be gay, but only a bit?

No, he is not, surely not, gay for Kai.

But what if?

Even if he is gay for Kai, would Kai love him back?

He glanced at Kai, who was deep in thought.

Kai doesn't seem so interested in him anyway…

…but hey, what if he is thinking about what to name their children?

Aichi shook that thought away. Kai can't just possibly – Kai isn't that interested in him…

His thoughts were interrupted by two boys about his age approaching him.

And they started to pull on his tail, laughing.

"Ahh! D-Don't pull my tail, nya!" Aichi shrieked.

"Are you mental? Wearing this around…?" one of the boys pulled harder on his tail.

"K-Kai-kunnnn!" he wailed. "I mean…Master, h-help me, nya!"

Kai turned to give the two boys a death glare. The boys abruptly stopped laughing.

"Look," Kai gripped one of the boys' collar, "I don't care if you burn my house to the ground, kill someone, or whatever, but NO … ONE… MESSES… WITH … MY … CAT!"

"Your…cat?" the boy gulped.

"He is _my_ cat!" Kai hollered right in his face, "MY CAT, YOU HEAR ME?! IF YOU LAY A HAND ON HIM, I WON'T LET YOU LIVE TO REGRET IT!"

The moment he let the boys go, they quickly scampered off, as Aichi stared at Kai in awe.

…Maybe Kai is interested in him after all.

At least, a bit.

* * *

**Uwoo! I finally finished!**

**I wish Kai and Aichi would have children.**

**I think I should write a fan fiction on Aichi getting pregnant…?**


	4. Chapter 4 - Wednesday

**7 Days**

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing from Cardfight! Vanguard

**Warning:**It's gay. And homo.

**Pairing:**Kai Toshiki x Sendou Aichi

* * *

"Hurry up, Aichi," Kai muttered, as the blue-haired boy staggered along.

Kai was actually pretty satisfied with this twist he added. He always liked Aichi's blushing face.

"K-Kai-kun, I-I mean, M-m-master…" Aichi stammered, "I-I…t-t-this is t-too embarrassing…"

Today Kai had decided to put Aichi in a bright pink magical girl outfit. With ribbons and lace all over the place.

And yes, a chiffon skirt and long socks.

"But Aichi," Kai looked at him with a sad face, "You have to save the world."

"MASTER! IT IS NOT FUNNY!" Aichi shrieked.

Yes, Kai liked when he shrieked.

"Aichi," the brunette sighed, "Do you really _want _innocent people to die?"

With that, he went into Card Capital, pulling Aichi in with him.

"Aichi!" Miwa ran up to him, "You're here to save the world!"

The Magical-Girl-Aichi groaned. "That joke again…"

"Hey, it's your job to save innocent people, take it seriously," Kai reminded.

"IT IS NOT!" Aichi yelled, his face turning redder every minute. "I-I don't like this…"

"Come on, Aichi," Kai backed up on the teasing, "Really, you're very adorable in that outfit..."

"Master…" Aichi's eyes twinkled, "I-If you say so!"

Well, that was easy.

Emi, who was talking to Kamui, turned to stare at the two.

Aichi did not like the stare Emi gave him. It turns out; Emi is glaring at Kai too.

"Kai," Emi walked over to her brother and the brunette who is totally making Aichi swoon, "We need to talk."

* * *

"Kai, you need to stop this," Emi gave an exasperated sigh. "I know you enjoy embarrassing him, but it's just that…I don't like to see Aichi like this."

Kai leaned against the wall in front of Card Capital, nodding.

"I understand how you feel, Emi," Kai gave her a hard look, "But he agreed."

"Yes, yes, and Aichi should have _known _what he was getting himself into!" Emi threw up her hands.

"His loss," Kai shrugged.

"Listen," Emi jabbed her finger to his chest, "I don't care what you agreed to, but this…it's just ridiculous!"

"Emi, do you want to know the reason why I came up with the twist?"

Emi nodded, her eyebrows furrowed. "That has to be a good reason."

"Of course it is," Kai sighed, "The thing is…"

* * *

Kai and Emi walked back into Card Capital, Kai with his neutral expression, and Emi, with a satisfied look on her face. Before Emi walked back to Kamui, she smiled at Kai.

Okay, Kai must've told her something.

Emi was just glaring at him ten minutes ago, and now she have gone all flowers-are-so-pretty.

Aichi desperately wants to know.

"Kai-kun – I mean, Master, w-what did you say to her?" Aichi eyed him suspiciously.

"Nothing," Kai muttered.

"You said something!"

"Well," Kai set his jaw, "I'm not telling you."

"Come on, Master," Aichi pleaded.

"No."

Before Aichi knew what he was doing, he rushed in front of Kai, raised his magical wand (That came with the magical girl getup), and yelled,

"SPEAK UP, OR I'M GOING TO PUNISH YOU FOR THE JUSTICE OF THIS WORLD!"

Everyone went quiet.

"Uh…Aichi…?" Miwa broke the silence, "Dramatic much?"

* * *

**SCREW STUDYING I HAVE YAOI FANFICTIONS TO WRITE **

**Yes I put fan fictions before studying.**

**And I should be studying…**

**Leave a review or Magical Girl Aichi will 'Punish you for the justice of this world'**

**huhuehehe**


	5. Chapter 5 - Thursday

**7 Days**

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing from Cardfight! Vanguard

**Warning:**It's gay.

**Pairing:**Kai Toshiki x Sendou Aichi

* * *

"You mean…I don't have to go out and embarrass myself in public today?!" Aichi cried out in delight, after Kai had suggested that Aichi spend the whole day in his apartment today.

"Yes," Kai confirmed, gently patting the boy's hair. "I'm keeping you for myself today."

"MASTER IS SO NICE!" Aichi tackled Kai with happiness. Kai, not expecting the impact, fell down in a heap with Aichi on top.

"Get off me," he muttered. Despite the annoyance in his voice, he did not push Aichi away.

"Sorry, M-Master!" Aichi backed up, pouting, "Geez, what's wrong with that?"

"You're heavy," Kai got up, as he went into the bathroom, leaving Aichi on the floor.

"I AM NOT HEAVY!" Aichi shouted to no one in particular.

Aichi could hear the sound of water flowing. Is Kai is filling the bathtub…?

Somehow, e has a strange bad feeling about this…

And he is right about this bad intuition of his.

"Aichi," Kai came out of the bathroom, as he showed Aichi the costume he's going to wear. "Put this on."

* * *

"Master, what the hell?!" Aichi covered himself as much as possible. He was wearing nothing but…a sparkly turquoise fish tail…

"You're a mermaid," Kai smiled proudly, as if Aichi was his masterpiece. "I'm not going to make you go out in public today, yes. At least if you're staying inside, let me see you half-naked."

"What –" Aichi started to protest, when Kai carried him up, bridal-style.

"Yes, yes, I know mermaids can't stay on land for so long…" Kai walked towards the bathroom with Aichi in his arms.

"H-Hey, don't tell me..." Aichi gulped, his face turning pale.

Kai gave the boy in his arms a gentle, loving smile.

And dumped him in the bathtub with a large splash.

"Master!" Aichi wailed, gripping on the edge of the bathtub as if his life depended on it, "You can't do this to me!"

"I can," Kai gave him a hard look, and closed the bathroom door.

Great. Now he is stuck with the fish tail. In a bathtub.

He tried pulling the stupid tail off. But he couldn't.

Aichi groaned. What an asshole, that Kai Toshiki...

He tried climbing out of the bathtub, but since both of his legs are _inside _the tail, and considering the fact that the tub is so slippery…

He couldn't get out either.

Screw you, Kai-kun.

* * *

"Aichi? AICHI?!"

Aichi slowly opened his eyes, "Kai-kun…uh, Master?"

"What are you thinking, falling asleep in my bathtub?"

"I-I'm sorry…?" Aichi rubbed his eyes. Did he really fall asleep in Kai's bathtub?

This is somewhat embarrassing.

"Idiot," Kai muttered, as he carried Aichi out of the bathtub, "I've prepared a bigger habitat for you."

"Bigger…habitat?"

Aichi glanced that what used to be Kai's living room. Kai had pushed away all the furniture and in the center of the room…

..Was a bright blue plastic pool, filled with water.

"W-Wait, don't put me in there, d-don't…"

"But you are a mermaid," Kai pointed out. "Go, my child."

And he dumped Aichi into the pool.

"KAI-KUN!"

Kai gave him a cold look, "What did you just call me again?"

"I…I…" Aichi gulped, "I mean…M-Master…"

"Hmph," Kai huffed. "Really, now..."

Before Aichi could apologize, the door bell rang.

"Aichi, can you go get it?"

"LIKE HELL I CAN GET OUT!"

"Oh right…I…forgot…" Kai mumbled, and went out of the room to open the door. All Aichi could hear was Kai saying, "Oh, Miwa, Emi, I was expecting you two…"

"MIWA-KUN?! EMI?!" Aichi yelled, "I CAN'T LET EMI SEE ME LIKE THIS!"

"Aichi…what's wrong?" Miwa poked his head into the living room. "Oh…"

"What's so embarrassing anyway?" Kai muttered.

"You are not the one being put in different costumes!" Aichi mercilessly splashed water on Kai. "Kai-kun, you idiot!"

"Oi, oi…" Kai stepped away.

"Aichi!" Emi stepped into the living room, "How do you like the costume I picked out?"

"Wha –" Aichi looked at Emi with disbelief. "_You _picked it?!"

"Well…" Emi smiled in Kai's direction, "Kai let me pick…"

"Emi, you can't do this to me!"

"Emi has fashion sense…" Miwa petted Aichi's glittery mermaid tail.

"You all are ganging up on me!" Aichi wailed. "It's not fair!"

"Oh come on, little mermaid…" Kai said in a singsong voice.

"Wait, I thought mermaids are…girls?" Aichi raised an eyebrow.

"You are always a girl in my eyes."

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

* * *

**I have so many distractions help**

**But I finished it at last…**

**this is pure cancer i swear to god**


	6. Chapter 6 - Friday

**7 Days**

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing from Cardfight! Vanguard

**Warning:**It's gay.

**Pairing:**Kai Toshiki x Sendou Aichi

* * *

Aichi sighed heavily as he knocked on Kai's apartment's door.

It was another day for humiliation and embarrassment for the poor, young boy, Sendou Aichi.

Kai opened the door, glaring at Aichi. He must be in a really bad mood today, Aichi thought.

…Maybe it's the weather.

"You're late."

"Sorry…"

"Come on," Kai pulled the boy into the room, kicking the door shut, "I've prepared a new outfit for you."

"Master, I hope you know that I'm going to hate you for the rest of my life if you're going to make me wear _that _outfit," Aichi pointed to the stripper outfit Kai took out in disgust.

"Well," Kai shrugged, "You have no choice."

"NO!" Aichi backed away, "It's like wearing nothing but girl panties! I won't do it!"

"You have to," Kai looked at him sternly.

Aichi crossed his arms, locking his eyes with the brunette.

"I'd rather face punishment."

"Are you sure?" Kai raised his eyebrows.

"Yes," Aichi eyed the outfit as if it was trash that needs to be discarded, "I'd rather die than to wear that outfit in public."

"Then," Kai cleared his throat, repeating his words, "You'll receive punishment?"

"Yes." Aichi nodded.

"You shouldn't have disobeyed me…" Kai muttered, shaking his head, "I just...don't want to let you face the punishment..."

"I-I-It's _that _bad?!" Aichi gulped.

If Kai Toshiki, the person who's forcing him into this 7-day hell of cross-dressing and embarrassment, thinks that the punishment is too cruel, then it's probably not good news.

"Not really," Kai crossed his arms, leaning against the wall, "It's just...my personal…desire. It's something I wanted to do for a while now, but...I changed my mind. I won't punish you. It's just wrong to use it against you like this."

"Huh…?" Aichi blinked, "Personal…desire?"

"I'd rather not tell you," Kai picked his cuticles, "It's a rather private matter, you see."

"I…see…" Aichi sighed in relief. "So, no punishment?"

"No punishment," Kai confirmed.

Aichi let out another sigh.

"But I'm still making you wear something…else," Kai warned, "Don't be so relieved."

"What is it?"

"This." Kai held something out to Aichi.

A collar and a leash.

* * *

"T-This is embarrassing…" Aichi mumbled, ignoring the strange stares from other people.

"No it's not."

"You're not the one with the collar!"

"Miwa was the one who bought it for you. Now, how happy will he be, seeing me use his present? It would be rude to not use it, right?" Kai asked, with a little smile on his face.

"Yesterday Emi, and today, _Miwa-kun_?" Aichi yelled, "TRAITORS!"

"Not really, dressing you up is fun," Kai flashed him a quick grin.

Aichi's heart skipped a beat.

Kai should smile like that more often…

"Besides," Kai continued, "It kinda shows that I own you."

"K-K-K-K-Kai-kun!" Aichi blushed, "I –"

"I thought I told you to call me 'Master'…" Kai mumbled.

"You won't punish anyway, right?" Aichi's eyes twinkled a bit.

"I can punish you if you're getting on my nerves," Kai muttered, pulling on the leash, "Come on."

Aichi translated that as, _You can call me Kai-kun if you want, because I don't seem to have any leverage against you, and I won't use my personal desires on you because I'm a very nice and good-looking ikemen. _

They arrived at Card Capital at last, and people were staring at Aichi as usual.

"Whoa, Kai, you used my present!" Miwa cried out happily.

"This is your best present ever," Kai muttered, pulling on the leash, "I appreciate it."

"Miwa-kun you traitor!" Aichi wailed, "Emi too, you both are the worst! You guys should be helping me…"

"But we are helping you," Emi smiled, "Right, Miwa-san?"

"Totally," the blonde grinned.

"Hey, what about me?" Ren asked, a little sadly, "I was the one who got you the cat ears and the cat tail."

"WHAT?!" Aichi yelled, "HOW MANY OF YOU ARE HELPING KAI-KUN?!"

"Me," Misaki nodded at Kai, "Who do you think bought you the girl panties?"

"Misaki-san?!" Aichi cried, "H-How…"

"I'm sorry, Onii-san," Kamui smiled guiltily, "I was the one who got you the stockings and the magical girl outfit."

"E-E-Even Kamui-kun?!" Aichi wailed. "B-B-But you were all surprised when I came in with all the costumes –"

"We're just faking to be surprised; otherwise, it won't be fun, right?" Ren smiled calmly.

"E-Emi, what about you?"

"Kai told me when I dragged him outside to talk to him," Emi's eyes twinkled, "I totally support him."

"You…all…" Aichi's face fell.

"Don't sulk, Aichi," Kai petted his blue hair, "Your mother is also into this."

"MY MOTHER?!" Aichi hollered in disbelief, pushing Kai away. "HOW?!"

"I told her," Emi piped up, winking, "She says she totally supports Kai too."

"YOU GUYS ARE ALL SO MEAN!" Aichi yelled, as he turned around and started to run away from everyone, from Card Capital.

Kai yanked the leash, and Aichi easily stumbled back into the brunette's arms.

"KAI-KUN!" Aichi cried, flailing and kicking, "LET ME GO!"

"I should have you wear a collar more often," Kai muttered, "It keeps you from running away."

"KAI-KUN, YOU..." Aichi gritted his teeth. He didn't like being humiliated nor embarrassed like this...especially when it's his friends who are encouraging it...

"I HATE KAI-KUN THE MOST!" The boy shouted without thinking.

Kai winced.

"U-Uh…"Aichi mumbled, as he realized what he shouted out, "I-I didn't actually mean it…"

Kai said nothing.

"K-Kai-kun…?" Aichi turned to face the brunette, who just stared back at Aichi blankly.

"He's in shock," Miwa shrugged, "He'll get over it."

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Kai likes you a lot, you know," Ren sighed, "This is so tragic for him. You actually upset him this much…"

"S-Shut up, Ren," Kai glowered at the redhead. "It's not like he likes me anyway."

"N-No, Kai-kun!" Aichi gripped on Kai's arm, "I don't hate you, I just hate the idea of you and other people ganging up on me and putting me on embarrassing costumes on me and it's just I don't hate Kai-kun, Kai-kun is very special to me and I will never hate Kai-kun no matter what, so please don't be so angry at me and I'm sorry, I don't hate you and…"

"Stop blabbering," Kai broke in, pulling Aichi into his arms, "I forgive you."

"R-Really?!" Aichi smiled, relieved.

"If," Kai continued, "You agree to go somewhere with me."

"W-Where?"

"I'm taking you to a beach resort," Kai smiled proudly, "And I've asked your mother permission."

"M-My mother?"

"She doesn't seem to mind," Kai shrugged, "Besides, she supports me."

"Where are we going, exactly?"

"You'll know tomorrow."

"Wait, isn't this a bit too sudden?!" Aichi cried out, "W-What about luggage and…"

"Emi dealt with luggage, right, Emi?"

"Yes! All for my darling brother!" Emi grinned making the victory sign.

"It's just the two of us, Aichi," Kai smiled.

Aichi blushed.

"I'm leaving," Kai announced, walking towards the exit. "I have to finish preparations for tomorrow."

"T-That reminds me…" Aichi stammered, "W-W-What's the _personal desire _you were talking about?"

"You really want to know?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"I've always wanted to sleep with you, Aichi," Kai smirked, and walked out of Card Capital, satisfied.

* * *

**WHAT AM I THINKING I DON'T KNOW BYE.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Saturday, PART 1

_Dedicated to the beautiful homo love of our angels,_

_Kai Toshiki and Aichi Sendou._

_May thy love be eternal._

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing from Cardfight! Vanguard

**Pairing:**Kai Toshiki x Sendou Aichi

* * *

When Aichi opened his eyes, he knew he is not in his bedroom anymore.

The room was...moving, and he's obviously not sleeping on a bed.

He is sleeping on someone's lap.

Aichi abruptly got up, his head hitting someone's chin with a painful smack.

"Oi!" Kai pushed Aichi back down to his lap, "That hurts, damn it..."

"I-I'm sorry..." Aichi mumbled, burying his face in Kai's lap. "W-Where are w-we?"

"We're on our way to the resort I was talking about," Kai muttered. "And, yes, we're on a ship"

"Wha - " Aichi exclaimed, quickly getting up again, but not hitting Kai's chin this time. "What about my luggage!?"

"I've brought it."

"Why did I end up sleeping on your lap?"

"You won't wake up, so I carried you all the way here."

"E-Eh?! All the way?"

"It's not my fault that you won't wake up"

"S-Sorry..."

"You don't have to apologize," Kai petted his hair, a blissful smile on his face, "I like being with you."

Aichi blushed, thinking about what Kai had said.

_I've always wanted to sleep with you, Aichi._

He didn't know why, but a weird emotion, perhaps anger...was bubbling in his chest.

"Hey, Kai-kun..."

"What?"

"About what you said yesterday..." Aichi mumbled, looking away. There's no way he could say out it loud! Luckily, Kai seemed to catch on.

"You're still thinking about _that_?" Kai smiled, "It was no big deal, is it?"

"IT _IS _A BIG DEAL!" Aichi yelled, blushing.

"You're over-thinking it."

"I AM NOT!"

"Aichi," Kai clasped both of the bluenette's hands, "Don't you feel the same way?"

"W-What?" Aichi's voice shook. He could feel his pulse drumming in his chest, the warmth from Kai's hands slowly warming up his heart.

"...Never mind," After a long pause, Kai sighed and looked away, letting go of the boy's hands.

"Kai-kun, I..."

Aichi started, but then let his voice drop. Why did he have to apologize or beg Kai for anything, anyway?

It's Kai who owes him an apology

* * *

"Aichi, are you still angry at me?" Kai glanced at him anxiously. "Come on, talk to me..."

Aichi just huffed.

After their little conversation on the ship, Aichi had stopped talking to Kai, no matter how much conversation Kai tried to strike up. Even when they had arrived at their room in the resort, Aichi still hasn't uttered a word to Kai. Which annoys the brunette. A lot.

"Aichi~" Kai whined. "Come on, Aichiiii~"

"Your whining won't get you anywhere," Aichi crossed his arms, clicking his tongue in annoyance. "Just...don't talk to me..."

"Wait, why are you angry?" Kai raised an eyebrow. Aichi nearly screamed at him.

"I am not angry," Aichi turned away with another huff, "It's just..._you_...yesterday..."

"Don't forget _you _were the one who asked me about what I wanted," Kai muttered, "I was being honest. See? And now you won't talk to me."

"But why do you have to make it so public?!" Aichi yelled, "Yesterday, Emi heard it. Miwa-kun heard it. _Everyone _heard it. What are you thinking?!"

"I don't quite understand you," Kai whispered quietly.

"You never do anyway!"

"Aichi," Kai glowered at him sternly, "Don't be like this."

"If it weren't for that stupid agreement..."Aichi glowered at him.

"You don't get it, do you?" Kai glared back at the boy, "The reason I started that agreement is because of you."

"What? What of me?" Aichi clenched his fists, "To humiliate me right? Just to embarrass me in public?!"

"No, Aichi," Kai tackled Aichi down, and before the boy knew it, he was pinned to the floor in an instant. Kai inched his face closer to Aichi's a serious expression on his face. Aichi gulped. He could feel Kai's hot breath on his skin, and he swore he could've screamed. Kai's emerald eyes were glistening when he confessed,"I started it all because I love you, Aichi."

Aichi's anger faded away, and puzzlement surfaced instead.

"W-What?"

"All these times," Kai whispered, "I was shy. I...I didn't have enough courage to go up to you and ask to hang out with you. All we ever do together was card fighting...It's just that. I want to get closer to Aichi. I want to be able to just do something else other than card fighting with Aichi. This agreement...it's just like an excuse to be able to tease Aichi, to hang out with Aichi, to just talk to Aichi about something other than Vanguard...Yesterday, when you bursted out that you hate me like that...it hurts more than you know..."

"Kai-kun..." Aichi reached out to touch Kai's cheek.

"Haven't you ever noticed?" Kai's voice cracked, as if he was holding back tears, "All these times, I was hinting you about my feelings..."

_You're cute blushing like that._

_He is MY cat!_

_You're very adorable in that outfit._

_I'm keeping you to myself today._

_At least, if you're staying inside, let me see you half-naked._

_You are always a girl in my eyes._

_It kinda shows that I own you._

_It's just the two of us, Aichi_

_I've always wanted to sleep with you, Aichi._

_I like being with you._

_Don't you feel the same way?_

Aichi felt like crying. He was an idiot for not realizing it sooner…

He was an idiot for not realizing his feelings towards Kai too.

"Just only one week..." Kai whispered, pressing his cheek against Aichi's hand, "At least, just let me spend time with you until Sunday...And I promise, I won't bother you anymore...Please...I know you must hate me now, but just so you know...I love Aichi...more than anything else..."

"I don't hate you, Kai-kun," Aichi murmured, reaching out to sandwich Kai's cheeks between his hands, "I just didn't understand any of it...until now..."

"Aichi –" Kai started, but Aichi shut him up by pressing his own lips to the brunette's. Kai's lips were firm against his, and Aichi felt like he didn't want anything else in the world.

He only wanted Kai.

Kai pulled away, blushing. Aichi noticed tears spilling from Kai's eyes, as the brunette tried to wipe them away.

"Kai-kun, don't cry…"

"I-I'm not crying…" Kai mumbled, turning away.

"Kai-kun, I love you," Aichi gave him a smile, and kissed his cheek. "I've loved you for a long, long time…"

"Me too, Aichi," Kai replied happily.

"I wonder how my mother would react if she knew..."

"Oh, she knows."

"W-What?!"

"Emi told her."

"A-And how did Emi know?!"

"That day when she dragged me outside," Kai explained, "She doesn't approve of the agreement we had. When she knew it's just because that I love you, she went all giddy and furthermore, she actually supports me."

"Wow…"

"You know, maybe you deserve to be with someone better than an asshole like me…" Kai muttered in self-pity, as Aichi gasped.

"Kai-kun, you admit that you're an asshole?!"

"I know I am one."

"At least you are my asshole," Aichi smiled brightly, making Kai smile back automatically.

"Your asshole, huh?"

"Yep, my asshole," Aichi circled his arms around Kai's waist, smiling. "Let's just enjoy this vacation together, Kai-kun. Just the two of us."

* * *

**Hello Hello, don't be upset that there's no cross-dressing in this Chapter.**

**Saturday is still not over yet! There's still a one-hundred percent chance that Kai will put Aichi in something embarassing!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Also, updates might be slow because of the tsunami of homework that is approaching me...**

**Ah...a tragedy... **

**/a very sad dramatic moment when you realize you were busy writing fan fictions and forgot to do your homework/ **


	8. Chapter 8 - Saturday, PART 2

**7 Days**

* * *

_Dedicated to the love of_

_Kai Toshiki and Sendou Aichi._

_Kai is still an asshole._

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing from Cardfight! Vanguard

* * *

"Kai-kun, Kai-kun, hey, Kai-kun!" Aichi bounced on the bed excitedly "Let's go to the beach!"

"Not now, Aichi," Kai mumbled, burying his face in the pillow beside the boy. "Five more minutes…"

"Kai-kun…" Aichi whined.

"Five minutes."

Aichi threw his pillow at Kai. "I thought you took me here so we could have fun together."

"I _am _having fun," Kai complained drowsily. "We can go to the beach later...just let me sleep."

Aichi huffed. Kai brought him all the way here for a trip, but he ends up sleeping?

"Get up, get up, get up!"

"No."

"KAI-KUN!"

"No."

"Fine!" Aichi muttered, walking away angrily. What a jerk! After that confession, he thought he would be able to spend some romantic time with his asshole _boyfriend _at the beach. But now the asshole just wants to sleep? He went to another corner of the room and zipped opened the bag Emi had prepared for him.

"Geez, what is his proble-" Aichi stopped mid-sentence, as his eyes widened at once when he saw the contents inside.

"KAI-KUN, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" the bluenette dashed to Kai, grabbed his pillow, and started smacking Kai repeatedly. "WHY IS MY BAG FULL OF GIRL'S CLOTHES?!"

"I told Emi to pack it that way…" Kai muttered, yawning, "Now stop hitting me. Let me sleep for a bit, will you?"

Aichi pouted. "This is not fair. M-e-a-n-i-e."

"You shut your mouth…" Kai complained, burying his face into the pillows. "Let me sleep."

"Kai-kun, but I really, really want to go to the beach!"

"It's too hot, I want to hibernate for a while. Now shut up."

Kai rolled to his side, ignoring Aichi's protests.

Aichi huffed again, and walked back to the bag. He caught a glimpse of a blue one-piece swimsuit with a fluttering skirt peeking out. He pulled it out, and made his way to the bathroom.

"Since you won't get up…" Aichi whispered under his breath, "I guess I have no choice…"

* * *

Kai fell asleep for a moment, but he was woken up by the pressure of someone sitting on his chest.

The brunette groaned, "Get off me, Aichi…"

"But Kai-kun~" Aichi purred, "Don't you want to go out? Together, just the two of us?"

"I want to sleep…"

"Oh no you don't, Kai-kun," the bluenette declared, and leaned forward to give Kai a quick kiss.

"Kai-kun~"

Kai still had his eyes shut.

"A kiss can't do anything," he smirked, "Don't underestimate me. Even a hot, passionate one won't make me get up."

"Really?" Aichi chirped, "What about…"

Kai still had his eyes shut, despite his curiosity. Aichi is being really stubborn, but it's not like he can't predict the boy. Aichi is Aichi, and he won't do anything indecent or dirty to make him get up anyway...

...Right?

"Nothing can –" he stopped in mid-sentence, when he felt Aichi's hand wriggling its way into his boxers.

Kai's eyes flew open, and he abruptly got up, pushing Aichi away.

"AICHI!" Kai yelled out in disbelief.

"See?" Aichi smiled triumphantly, "I totally can make you get up."

"I CAN'T –" Kai froze in mid-sentence, staring at Aichi in both awe and shock. "Aichi, what are you wearing?"

"It's call a swimsuit, Kai-kun," Aichi smiled.

"B-But it's a girl's swimsuit…"

"I thought you liked seeing me in girl's outfits."

"B-But I didn't expect you to do it so willingly!"

"If it's for Kai-kun, I'd wear anything…" Aichi murmured, circling his arms around Kai's neck.

"What's with you...?" Kai blushed, pulling Aichi closer.

"Can we go to the beach now?" Aichi's eyes sparkled.

"You sly little..." Kai gritted his teeth. "Fine!"

Kai let go of Aichi, and staggered to the bathroom.

Aichi just smiled victoriously. This is easier than he expected...

...At least, he thought so.

* * *

"Wah~ Kai-kun, don't just continue sleeping on the beach!" Aichi wailed, shaking the brunette rapidly.

"You just told me to go to the beach with you," Kai muttered, leaning back comfortably against a palm tree, "And here I am…"

"KAI-KUN! GET UP! I WANT TO PLAY! LET'S GO PLAY!" Aichi whined, nudging and pulling Kai. Somehow, the boy reminded Kai of a small puppy that wants to play fetch.

"Oh, shut up…" Kai let out an amused smile, before closing his eyes.

Aichi frowned. Kai is being an asshole. Again.

"If I knew Kai-kun is going to be like this, next time I should ask _Miwa-kun _to go to the beach with me…" Aichi piped out, emphasizing Miwa's name on purpose. "I'm sure _Miwa-kun_ would love to go play with me..."

Kai immediately bolted up, his eyes flaring with jealousy.

"AICHI, I AM A GOOD BOYFRIEND TOO!"

"Yes, yes..." Aichi let out a soft chuckle. Kai-kun's a jealous one, huh...

"I REALLY AM!"

"Prove it," Aichi said, smiling as wide as the beach itself.

Kai stared at the beach behind him. The fine golden sand and the crystal clear waves are rather appealing to him, but he also needs his afternoon nap. Besides, it's hot. The shade of the palm tree combined with the gentle sea breeze is really comforting, so...

Kai was about to turn the boy down, but a voice echoed in his head.

_You're being selfish again. __How many times had you hurt him because of your selfishness? Remember when you willingly go reversed? Hey, do you remember?_

Kai gritted his teeth. That's right, if he's selfish like this any longer...Aichi will...

The brunet shook his thoughts away, as he got up, grabbed Aichi's hand, and started to walk towards the ocean.

* * *

Kai sighed as he watched the bluenet build a sandcastle a few feet away.

Aichi had pulled Kai into the sea, and they swam around the clear blue waters for a while.

But then, Aichi had sighted a jellyfish and he had ran immediately shrieking into Kai's arms.

No matter how much Kai tried to persuade him, Aichi didn't dare go into the sea again, bless the jellyfish.

So now he's building a sandcastle. Just _great_.

Aichi looked serious about it, though. His bright blue eyes were filled with determination, and to be honest, Kai felt content with just watching that expression of his.

"Is that your girlfriend?" a middle-aged man who was walking past asked Kai, pointing to Aichi.

"Not really," Kai muttered.

"Keep trying and she'll be yours, kid."

"Actually," Kai raised an eyebrow, "He's my boyfriend"

The man gave him a perplexed look. but then he just shrugged and walked away.

Many people had came up to Kai and asked pretty much the same things. Of course, with his cute face and his creamy thighs, it was no doubt why Aichi gets mistaken as a girl.

Kai started to get annoyed with the is-that-your-girlfriend question, when a good-looking teenager approached Aichi. And started to flirt with him.

"Babe, what are you doing here alone?"

_Disgusting_, Kai thought. By the tone of the teenager's voice, Kai knew he had bad intentions.

"I'm not alone, I came here with my boyfriend..." Aichi looked up, oblivious to the flirting.

"Oh, I'm not surprised a cutie like you would have a boyfriend." The teenager smiled, a smile that made Kai feel sick. "But why don't you ditch your boyfriend for a while and -"

Kai swore, he could've thrown this guy into the sea and let the jellyfish eat him alive. He slowly got up, and walked towards Aichi.

Time to get rid of some pests.

"I think you should g-go away..." Aichi gulped, as he caught a glimpse of Kai.

"Oh, darling..." the male grabbed his wrists, "Come on, it'll be fun..."

"Do not touch Aichi," Kai's cold voice was filled with rage and anger. "Or perhaps...do you have a death wish?"

The male turned to glare at Kai, as Aichi pulled away from his grip.

"K-Kai-kun!"

"You looking for a problem?" The male hissed, raising his fists.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT?!" Kai hollered, pulling out a Vanguard deck his bag.

"KAI-KUN, I THINK HE MEANS A PHYSICAL FIGHT!"

"I ONLY DO VANGUARD FIGHTS!" Kai yelled, "HOW DARE YOU NOT FIGHT A VANGUARD FIGHT WITH ME, THE ALMOST-CHAMPION OF ASIA?!"

"I ONLY DO PHYSICAL FIGHTS," the male yelled back.

"SHUT UP AND CARD FIGHT ME YOU IDIOT! IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR MOUTH I'M GOING TO BURN YOU!"

"BURN ME?!"

"YOU WANNA GO?!"

Aichi sweated, knowing this won't end well. Kai is an idiot, and he's probably going to get punched.

So he spoke up.

"S-sir?"

The male turned around and gave Aichi a heart-melting smile, which is actually sort of repulsive in Aichi's eyes.

"Just so you know," Aichi returned his smile with a bashful one, "I'm a boy"

The male let out what seems to be like a half-scream, half-yell.

"Y-you're a trap?!"

"It's just cross dressing," Kai glared, pulling Aichi into his arms, "Don't yell at my boyfriend, you piece of shit."

"You guys are disgusting!" the male yelled, and stomped away.

"The disgusting one is you!" Kai snapped back. He turned to Aichi and whispered in a low voice, "I'm going to kill him, Aichi, I'm going to KILL HIM!"

"Don't, Kai-kun, let's go back to our room..." Aichi pulled on his arm. He wasn't sure if Kai was really going to kill the other guy, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

"But..." Kai protested, wanting to beat the crap out of the stupid male that had GRABBED Aichi's wrists. How dare he try to steal Aichi away from him? Unforgivable.

"Come on, Kai-kun," Aichi sighed. One look at Kai, and he knew Kai's stubbornness won't be beaten easily. So Aichi said with a quivering voice, "Let's go back and take a bath together.."

Hearing that, Kai grabbed Aichi's waist, draped the bluenette on his shoulder, and went off running back to their room with the speed of light.

* * *

**Uwoo! I finished this!**

**Why does every time I write fan fictions it usually not end the way I planned in the first place?**

**Also, Saturday is still not over! **

**Stay tuned for part three!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Saturday, PART 3

**7 Days**

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER:_ I own nothing from Cardfight! Vanguard**

* * *

"N-no! Kai-kun, let me go!" Aichi wailed, struggling as he tried to get away from Kai's grasp.

"AICHI, YOU SAID YOU WILL TAKE A BATH WITH ME!" Kai complained, a child-like pout on his face. "YOU LIED."

"If I didn't say so, you'd get in a fight, Kai-kun!" Aichi pointed out with a huff.

"BUT I CAN FIGHT VANGUARD FIGHTS!" The brunette retorted stubbornly.

"He'll punch you."

"I can throw a punch too! I COULD BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM -"

"That's not the point, Kai-kun!" Aichi cried out. "I...I can't stand seeing Kai-kun hurt, o-okay?!"

"That's touching," Kai muttered, letting go of Aichi's arm, and wrapping his arms around the boy's waist instead. "But you did said we could take a bath together."

"I..." Aichi gulped. Kai's persistence will certainly be trouble for him..

"You lied to me, Aichi," Kai crossed his arms, a twinge of disappointment in his voice.

"I'm sorry..."

"You lied to _ME_."

"Stop making me feel bad," Aichi choked out, looking away.

"That's the point. You should feel bad."

"KAI-KUN, STOP."

"I can't believe it -"

"UGH, FINE, I'LL TAKE A BATH WITH YOU!" Aichi yelled, blushing. "Now stop with the guilt-tripping!"

"Wow," Kai blinked in surprise, "This worked just the way Emi told me."

"I KNEW IT WAS FAMILIAR!" Aichi yelled, "EMI DOES THAT ALL THE TIME!"

"You don't like to feel guilty?"

"Do you?"

"I don't really care, if I can still sleep well, then it doesn't really matter."

"You're an asshole."

"I know," Kai leaned down and kissed Aichi lightly on his forehead. "And this asshole wants to say that he loves you and would be glad if you took a bath with him."

Aichi just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Aichi opened the door to the bathroom, seeing Kai already in the bathtub. He just stood there, not daring to go any closer to Kai, his hands clutching on the door frame as if he was clinging on his life.

"That took you long enough just to strip." Kai eyed him lazily from the tub. "Come on in, what are you waiting for?"

"I-I'm sorry..." Aichi stammered, as he closed the door softly, and started to take small, unsure steps towards the tub.

"Aichi, is that even necessary?" Kai eyed the towel Aichi had wrapped around his waist.

"Yes," Aichi blushed, flinching away.

"Can't I see you naked?" Kai said in a bold, straight face.

Aichi felt like screaming at him again, but he only managed to choke out one word.

"N-n-n-no!"

"Why? We're both guys anyway."

"It's embarrassing..." Aichi looked at his feet, trying to avoid Kai's gaze. "Wait, Kai-kun?"

"Yeah?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Are you naked?"

Long pause.

"Yes."

Aichi's red face became a deeper shade of red. He felt like fainting, and it's not even because of the heat.

"I can't possibly..."

"Aichi, you SAID that you would -"

"FINE, FINE, FINE, FINE!" Aichi yelled, cutting Kai's sentence off. "Just let me wash myself for a bit before I go in..."

"No need," Kai said impatiently. "Just come."

Aichi reluctantly stepped into the bathtub without looking at the brunet. Even without looking, Aichi could feel the other man's eyes on him, and he couldn't help to shudder a little.

He just felt so vulnerable, in front of those emerald eyes...

He was planning to sit on the opposite side of the tub (aka as far as possible from Kai), but before he could do so, Kai pulled the bluenet down to his lap.

So yes, Aichi is sitting on Kai's lap. With Kai naked.

"Kai-kun, this is embarrassing..." Aichi finally whispered, trembling all over. His mind was thrown into chaos, and he couldn't think straight. He swore he could've had a heart attack then.

"You're such a baby," Kai muttered, tugging on Aichi's towel.

Aichi pushed Kai's hand away. "Don't"

"BUT I WANT TO SEE!"

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO SEE!"

"Why not?" Kai whined, wrapping his arms around Aichi's waist.

"Like I said! I'm not mentally prepared yet!" Aichi could feel his voice shake. His heartbeat was drumming like crazy, and at this rate, he's really going to faint!

Kai pouted, resting his head on Aichi's shoulder. "...Fine..."

"Ah~Kai-kun can be so cute~!" Aichi smiled lovingly, stifling a laugh. "You're weirdly affectionate."

"Stop it," Kai protested stubbornly, "Don't call me cute. I'm manly!"

"Then why do you get to call me cute?"

"Because you really are."

"You also are cute." Aichi pointed out. He was silent for a moment, before he added, "At least, in my eyes."

"Manly and cute aren't the same thing." Kai insisted, "You're the cute one."

"Is that so..." Aichi stared up at the bathroom ceiling, before asking, "Hey, Kai-kun, if I told you to give up being a cardfighter, would you?"

"Of course not," Kai replied instantly, and Aichi winced a little. Kai leaned over to kiss Aichi's cheeks, smiling, as he continued speaking. "You would never say that anyway, would you?"

"B-But what if!"Aichi stuttered, wanting to know more of Kai's feelings towards him and Vanguard. "What if...if you don't give up being a cardfighter, I'll die?"

"Oh, Aichi," Kai let out a low chuckle, tightening his embrace. "You're dating a selfish asshole, you see? I'll find a way to both cardfight and have you alive and well. I can't lose you, obviously, because you're someone who is...very important to me. And I can't lose Vanguard, either, because it's something that...that connects us together. Without Vanguard, I wouldn't have met you, Aichi...so...it's a tough choice. Vanguard played a really important part in my life. I can't leave it."

"I wouldn't be able to choose between Vanguard and Kai-kun, either," Aichi agreed, smiling, as he thought of Blaster Blade.

"Oh, but I would choose you over cats, though," Kai ruffled the boy's hair. "Even though you're not fluffy, you're still way cuter than all the cats in the world combined."

"Kai-kun..." Aichi whispered, happily covering his face with both hands. "You're making me blush..."

Seeing the opportunity, Kai shot his arm out...

...And pulled Aichi's towel away.

"KAI-KUN!" Aichi shrieked, covering himself and plunging deeper into the water. "G-give it back!"

"No," Kai smiled coolly and stared down at Aichi -

"K-KAI-KUN, ARE YOU OKAY?" Aichi cried out in panic, as blood dripped down the brunet's nose.

"Aichi, your thighs..." Kai mumbled dreamily, as if he was in heaven. "So white...so creamy..."

"KAI-KUN DON'T SAY THAT! YOU PERVERT!" Aichi blushed, moving away from Kai, "Y-You should get out and wipe your nose!"

"Let me be in here for five more minutes..." Kai mumbled, pulling Aichi back down to his lap. Aichi pressed his back against Kai's chest, pouting.

"G-Geez!" Aichi muttered in disbelief. Before he could say anything else, however, he felt something strange. "Kai-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Something hard is poking me."

* * *

"I feel a bit naked in this, Kai-kun..." Aichi shuddered in his white, lacy nightgown, "It's cold, can't I wear something...warmer?"

"No." Kai shook his head, and went back to reading.

Aichi furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't understand Kai at all. Sometimes, the brunet would crave for his attention like crazy, but sometimes, he would just ignore him coldly.

Why did he like this type of person, again?

"Hey, hey, what are you reading, Kai-kun?" Aichi asked, peering over Kai's shoulder.

"None of your business," Kai muttered, pushing Aichi's face away.

"Kai-kun~" Aichi whined. _What a jerk!_

"Shut up, I want to finish this," Kai glared at him slightly, before turning back to his book.

"Hey, Kai-kunnnn!" Aichi wailed, "I'm bored, so cardfight me!"

"No. Stop talking to me."

"Fine, I'll talk to someone else," Aichi huffed, sick of dealing with Kai's bullshit, and took out his cell phone. "Kai-kun, do you know MIWA-KUN's number? Ah, wait, I think I have it. Never mind, Kai-kun..."

Kai tensed adruptly. Aichi grinned in satisfaction. Since Kai isn't going to talk to him, he might as well make Kai jealous and uncomfortable about that.

He dialed Miwa's number, and the blonde answered after the first ring.

"Hello? Aichi?" Miwa said cheerfully, "How are things going with Kai?"

"Kai-kun is ignoring me, so I decided to talk to Miwa-kun instead~" Aichi chirped, loud enough to let Kai hear.

"His loss," Miwa laughed. "Ignoring someone as cute as Aichi..."

"I-I-I'm not c-cute!" Aichi blushed, glancing at Kai. It is obvious that Kai is closely listening - and jealous.

"Don't deny the truth, Aichi," Miwa teased, "No wonder why Kai fell for you~"

"Y-you're making me blush..." Aichi smiled bashfully.

"He's listening to you talking to me. And he's probably jealous, right?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Let me tell you something," Miwa said softly, "If you want his attention, you have to be the initiative...you know."

"You mean I should...seduce him?" Aichi asked in a low whisper, so that Kai won't hear him.

"T-That's not what I meant, but I guess...? Aichi, I know you do it - if you try."

"W-Well..." Aichi flustered, "I don't know about seducing and all those things...But well, since it's Miwa-kun...I'll try..."

"Great!" Miwa cheered. "That will surely make that idiot happy."

"Miwa-kun, I -" Aichi was cut in mid-sentence when a hand grabbed his phone away, and threw it out the window, into the pool below.

"KAI-KUN, MY PHONE!" He shrieked.

"I'll buy you a new one," Kai muttered with no expression or whatsoever on his face. "What's this about Miwa telling you to seduce someone? Is he requesting you to do erotic poses? Is he hitting on you? Is - "

"He's not hitting on me," Aichi quickly reassured him. "I only love Kai-kun anyway, okay?"

For good measure, Aichi stood on his tiptoes to gently kiss Kai's forehead.

Kai smiled slightly at the boy's gesture.

"That's good. I love you a lot too."

Then Kai went back to his book, and ignoring Aichi again.

Aichi knew his job well. He let out a nervous sigh, and he did what Miwa told him to do.

"H-Hey, Kai-kun..." Aichi mumbled, shyly. His voice was trembling, but what can he do?

"What do you want?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"I...I just want to be close to Kai-kun..." Aichi said, while wrapping his arms around Kai. "I-It's cold, you see, so..."

"Is that so..." Kai muttered. His gaze lingered at Aichi, and the younger boy couldn't help but to smile a little.

"Doesn't Kai-kun want to do something else, other than reading?"

"Not really..." Kai muttered, and turned back to his book, when Aichi grabbed Kai's hand.

"Stop being so cold, Kai-kun~" Aichi purred, as he placed Kai's hand in between his own legs.

"A-A-Aichi!" Kai blushed, yanking his hand away. Aichi is being weird. Is it because of that phone call with Miwa...? What the hell did Miwa tell him to do? "W-What are you...?"

"Doesn't Kai-kun want to spend more time with me?" Aichi asked, his voice bright and full of innocence, "I'm bored, you know?"

"Aichi..." Kai sighed, looking between the bluenette and his book.

"..." Aichi's bright sapphire eyes glistened hopefully. "Now, you'd cardfight me, right?"

Before Kai could reply, however, a gust of wind blew through the open window, and lifted Aichi's nightgown up.

"Aichi, your..." Kai swallowed, staring at the scene before him, unblinking, "Your underwear is..."

"D-Don't look, Kai-kun!" Aichi let out a shriek, as he quickly covered himself, his face bright red. Kai was a little relieved that the normal Aichi is back, but at the same time, he also can't...hold back anymore.

Kai stopped thinking, as he got up from his chair, and pushed Aichi to the bed.

"Kai-kun...?" Aichi welped. What is going on? Did he do his job too well?

Oh crap.

"I can't take it anymore," Kai muttered, as he straddled Aichi, "I want you so much..."

"No, wait!"

"You were the one seducing me," Kai pointed out, as he yanked Aichi's nightgown off.

"KAI-KUN, THIS IS SEXUAL HARASSMENT!"

"Don't care."

* * *

**I finally finished it!**

**Maybe ending it this way might be kinda bad, welp**


	10. Chapter 10 - Sunday

The next morning, Kai was woken up by an assault.

"KAI-KUN, DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!" Aichi yelled, grabbing his pillow and smacking Kai mercilessly.

"Not like you're going to get pregnant or something," Kai mumbled sleepily, snuggling deeper into the duvet. "No big deal."

"I'm underage, Kai-kun!" Aichi pointed out, huffing. "W-We shouldn't be doing these kinds of things!"

"Who cares," Kai replied curtly, "Don't complain if you liked it."

Aichi opened his mouth to retort, but no words came out. The boy then snapped his mouth shut, turning away, blushing bright red.

"So you _did _like it, huh?" Kai teased with a large smirk on his face, and was answered by getting smacked in the face with a pillow.

* * *

They finally arrived back to their city.

The ride back home was hell, at least, for Aichi.

The ship was super wobbly, and Kai was eye-raping him all the time.

Yes, eye-raping. Aichi wondered if he could sue Kai for that.

Worst of all, he had to wear a miniskirt and THIGH-HIGHS. Not to mention that Kai was trying to slip his hands into Aichi's skirt every five minutes.

"Kai-kun..." Aichi half-complained, half-protested, "What's with this miniskirt?"

It was way too short, that when Aichi walked, the skirt flew up to reveal his inner thighs (which is probably why Kai is eyeing him all the time).

"Don't complain," Kai muttered coolly, though Aichi could see he was slightly blushing.

"And cat thigh-highs?"

"Your thighs are beautiful."

"D-Don't say that!" Aichi flustered, pushing Kai to the doors of Card Capital. "Geez!"

"Aichi! Kai! You're back!" Miwa grinned, running up to cuddle Aichi. "Oh Aichi, you're soooo cute in that skirt~"

Kai shoved Miwa away from the bluenet, and wrapped his arms around Aichi protectively. "Aichi is mine, don't touch him!"

"Whoa," Ren laughed cheerfully. "You two already dating?"

"D-didn't Miwa-kun tell you anything...?" Aichi blinked confusingly.

"Miwa-san, you already knew?!" Emi yelled, slamming the table with her hands. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Calm down, Emi..." Miwa sweated, moving away from her slightly. Sheesh, Aichi's sister is sure scary. "I just knew last night..."

"You should've called me!" Misaki complained along with Emi.

"Sorry, sorry..." Miwa smiled apologetically. He quickly changed the subject, as he turned to Kai with a teasing smirk. " Which reminds me...did you two lovebirds do SOMETHING last night?"

"I hope not," Emi eyed Aichi sternly, " Aichi, you're underage."

"KAI-KUN RAPED ME!" Aichi blurted out.

When the words left the boy's mouth, Miwa and Ren both burst out laughing, as Emi glared at Kai.

"Kai-san...how dare you rape my brother...?"

"I didn't rape him," Kai muttered, turning away triumphantly, "He enjoyed it, not my fault."

"MIWA-KUN, CAN I PRESS CHARGES ON HIM?!" Aichi yelled, covering his face with his hands, embarrassed.

"I wonder," Kai mused happily, "if they would put me on trial, I didn't do anything wrong."

"IT IS WRONG IN SO MANY LEVELS," Aichi shouted back.

"Really? You don't sound like a rape victim much," Kai let out an ominous smirk. The smirk of a victor, indeed, Aichi thought. The boy had a bad feeling about this, but he still continued to ask.

"W-what do you mean...?" Aichi squeaked.

"What kind of rape victim says, '_Kai-kun, touch me there more~'?" _Kai mimcked Aichi's voice, making an erotic face, "Or, '_Kai-kun, please take my first time~_'? And, '_Kai-kun, do it inside me~'?"_

Miwa and Ren burst out laughing again, but this time Naoki also joined them. Emi just shifted her glare at Aichi.

"Aichi, you sound so...you know." Miwa grinned, and teased him further, "Say, can I join you two?"

"N-no!" Aichi blushed. "P-Please don't tease me like this..."

"Come on, threesomes are not that bad," the blonde winked at Aichi, making the blunet's face heat up so much that he could feel steam rising from his face.

"Don't even think about it," Kai crossed his arms, hissing possessively, "And don't wink at him like that, or I'm going to stab your eyes."

"Is everyone here gay?" Emi made a face.

"I'm not!" Kamui yelled.

"Deal with it, Emi-chan," Ren winked at the girl, "Even I go both ways."

"IF PEOPLE ARE ALL GAY, THEN HOW CAN WE HUMANS REPRODUCE?!" Emi cried out.

"There's always straight people out there," Naoki shrugged. "Don't be so hyped out. But it's just that your brother's not...straight."

"Are _you _gay?" Emi raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yep," Naoki smiled proudly.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Emi shrieked, "WHY IS EVERYONE GAY?! IT'S LIKE WE'RE IN A CARDGAME ANIME WITH HOMOEROTIC SUBTEXT OR SOMETHING!"

"I'm not gay!" Kamui repeated, but was once again ignored.

"Come on, Kai, let me join," Miwa purred playfully, "Aren't we friends?"

"FRIENDS DON'T DO THOSE STUFF WITH EACH OTHER!" Kai retorted angrily, considering to throw a punch at his friend. He seemed to be oblivious of the teasing, which made it much more fun for the blond.

"Aichi, you're too young for these things!" Emi finally yelled. "I'M TELLING MOTHER THAT YOU DID WEIRD ADULT STUFF WITH KAI!"

"You're younger than me!" Aichi complained, as Emi stormed out of the shop.

"Kai, we've been friends for so many years already, so won't you sure me your boyfriend?" Miwa continued to tease the brunet.

"What about me?" Ren cut in, an excited look on his face. "I want Aichi-kun too!"

"Me too!" Naoki hollered proudly.

"Let's get out of here, Aichi," Kai muttered grimly, pulling Aichi towards the exit.

"A-ah..." Aichi blushed and quickly followed Kai out.

"Yay, that was fun!" Ren and Miwa hi-fived each other happily, laughing. "Kai is so fun to tease, isn't he?"

"Naoki-kun doesn't seem like he was teasing Kai though," Ren mumbled in a low voice, and continued his fits of giggles with Miwa.

"That's so unfair, why does that jerk gets to hug Aichi but I CAN'T?!" Naoki yelled angrily.

"I knew it!" Miwa yelled victoriously, pointing at Naoki. "I knew you were gay for Aichi!"

"What if I am?!" Naoki hissed back, then slumped down the the floor. "Why does Aichi has to like someone like Kai...?"

"Lol no homo right?" Misaki mumbled, flipping through her book.

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FRIENDS WITH THOSE PEOPLE," Kai yelled to no one in particular, "AND WHAT THEY WANT TO DO IS STEAL MY BOYFRIEND!"

"K-Kai-kun, calm down..." Aichi sweated, as Kai opened the door to his apartment violently. "T-They were only teasing, so..."

"I ORDER YOU TO PUNCH THEM EVERY TIME THEY ASK TO DO YOU," Kai hollered, slamming the door shut with a kick. He didn't seem to see that it was actually a joke. Oh well.

"Uh..."

"AND I ORDER YOU TO LOVE ME FOREVER AND TO NEVER LOOK AT ANY OTHER GUYS!"

"Kai-kun, you don't have to order me to do so," Aichi smiled, hugging the brunette's waist, "I already love Kai-kun, and Kai-kun alone~"

Kai blinked, and ruffled Aichi's hair endearingly. "You're so cute, you know?"

"I know," Aichi hummed happily. "Kai-kun is cute too."

"I'm not cute," Kai quickly retorted. He paused for a moment, and added, "I'm not cute, but I'm pretty sure that we are the cutest couple ever."

"Yes, yes," Aichi laughed, as Kai returned the boy's embrace.

"Now that we're the cutest couple ever," Kai continued, his emerald eyes shining excitedly. "I'm going to go over to your place every day and we can have sleepovers and watch movies and go on dates and kiss a lot and..."

As Kai ranted on, Aichi couldn't help but to smile. Kai-kun is really like an excited kid who was offered candy.

If only Kai knew how cute he _really_ was.

* * *

**help**


	11. Chapter 11 - Epilogue (?)

_It'll be pretty sad_

_If Aichi stopped saying "Kai-kun" and says "Toshiki-kun" instead_

_It doesn't give me the same feels_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from CARDFIGHT!Vanguard.

* * *

"Aichi," Kai gulped, exhaling loudly, "Do you think I'll be able to see you again?"

"Of course you will, Kai-kun..." Aichi whispered, placing one hand on the brunet's shoulder as a reassurance. "So let's just get over with it..."

"Should I be scared? Because I'm REALLY scared..." Kai choked. "Emi would kill me."

"It'll be alright, Kai-kun!" Aichi tried to put on a confident smile. "Go on, ring the doorbell."

Kai took a deep breath, and plunged his finger onto the doorbell of the Sendou Residence.

Last night, Aichi stayed over at Kai's (Despite the bluenet's protests, they did it again). He had informed Emi about it - by calling Kamui to pass on the information to her - and now, they both might have to face the wrath of Sendou Emi. And probably Sendou Shizuka too.

"I shouldn't let Emi know from the start..." Kai shuddered in fear, "I hope your mother won't me mad at us for doing...you know..._"_

"Why are you here anyway?" Aichi asked, tilting his head to the side, "You could just walk me home and go...somewhere else."_  
_

"It's my fault, so I guess I should apologize," Kai sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

The door then opened - by no one other than Sendou Emi.

"AICHI!" she raged. "WHY DID YOU SPEND THE NIGHT AT THE YOUR RAPIST'S PLACE?!"

"E-E-E-Emi..." Aichi gulped, and quickly sent a glance at Kai.

"Calm down, Emi. It's not his fault," Kai muttered. He seems calm, but Aichi could see he's pretty much wetting his pants on the inside. "I don't have any business with you. I have to talk to your mother."

"You -" Emi started, but then snapped her mouth shut. "Follow me."

"Sorry for the intrusion..." Kai mumbled, as Emi glared at him.

"Kai-kun," Aichi whispered, lacing his fingers with Kai's.

"It's okay, Aichi," Kai whispered back, squeezing the bluenet's hand. "But to be honest, your sister is really scary."

"Mom!" Emi called out, as they entered the living room, "Aichi is back, and Kai-san wants to talk to you!"

Shizuka turned around to face Kai's guilty look. "Oh, it's you, Kai. I've heard from Emi that you and Aichi..."

"M-Mom..." Aichi stuttered, as he tried to explain what happened. "Don't be mad at Kai-kun...I mean...it's not his fault."

"YES, IT'S NOT HIS FAULT THAT HE RAPED YOU!" Emi hollered.

"Actually, it's not rape, it's also part of my own will...so..." Aichi blushed, twiddling his fingers nervously. "I didn't fight back or try to stop him..."

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE, AICHI!" Emi hissed. "YOU'RE NOT EVEN 18 YET!"

"Emi, it's not a big deal," Shizuka smiled calmly at her daughter. "Why don't you go cool off in your room?"

Emi nodded, and gave Aichi one last glare, before heading upstairs, huffing angrily.

"Now," Shizuka smiled kindly. "I know Emi is...overreacting, but mind to explain?"

"I'M SORRY I SLEPT WITH YOUR SON!" Kai apologized, and bowed deeply - before he even realized what he is saying.

Shizuka stared at him for a while, stunned. "I think I should be mad at you for that."

"I know..." Kai choked, slightly trembling, "I'm very sorry..."

"...But I'm not actually mad," Shizuka let out a little laugh, much to Kai's and Aichi's surprise.

"Mom...you're not...mad at Kai-kun?"

"Not really," Shizuka shrugged, "Oh, please sit down! I'll go pour you some tea!"

With that, she disappeared into the kitchen, leaving her son and her future son-in-law staring at each other, perplexed.

* * *

"Miss, what do you mean...you're not mad at me?" Kai asked, sipping his tea. Aichi noticed that his hand was still shaking, and the boy couldn't help but to giggle slightly. Kai-kun is so cute!

"Well~" Shizuka said thoughtfully, "If Aichi is happy, I don't mind. Besides, it's not like he's going to get pregnant or something. I was mad at first when Emi said you RAPED him. But it's not rape, right?"

"I guess..." Aichi blushed, looking away from his mother. This isn't a really fun topic to talk with his own mother, he thought. This week is full of embarrassing situations, and he hoped that nothing like this would ever happen again.

"I wanted you two to be together from the start anyway!" Shizuka yelled cheerily, pointing at Kai. "YOU HAVE TO BE MY SON-IN-LAW, KAI. PROMISE ME. SWEAR IT."

"Mom, stop!" Aichi cried out.

"Aichi, don't talk back to your own mother!"

"Uh...miss...?" Kai cleared his throat.

"Oh, no, no, Kai," Shizuka smiled gently, "Don't call me 'miss'...call me...'_Mom_'"

"STOP IT!" Aichi shrieked, covering his red face in his hands defensively.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong with Kai calling me _Mom_?" Shizuka pouted, "Ai-chan, he's going to be my future son-in-law anyway, I just want him to get used to calling me _mom_..."

"IT'S EMBARRASSING!" Aichi retorted, glancing at Kai through the space between his fingers. "Kai-kun?"

Kai stared at Aichi for a moment, before turning back to Shizuka.

"Mom, can Aichi sleep over at my place again?"

"NOT YOU TOO, KAI-KUN!"

"Why? Because I agreed to be mom's future son-in-law?" Kai smiled at him mockingly.

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" Shizuka pumped her fists energetically, "I CAN'T WAIT TO MAKE WEDDING PLANS!"

"MOM, WE BOTH HAVEN'T EVEN FINISHED HIGH SCHOOL YET!" Aichi wailed in protest.

"BUT YOU TWO ALREADY SLEPT WITH EACH OTHER!" Shizuka cried out, "Kai, you're on my side right?!"

"Mom is right, Aichi," Kai took another sip of his tea calmly. "I have to be responsible. I'd marry you anytime, Aichi, if you agree to it."

"Well..." Aichi blushed, scratching his head shyly. "If Kai-kun...says so..."

"AI-CHAN, HOW COULD YOU?!" Shizuka complained, reaching out to pull on Aichi's cheeks, "YOU WON'T LISTEN TO YOUR OWN MOTHER, BUT YOU LISTEN TO KAI?!"

"Because I love Kai-kun," Aichi pouted, pulling away from his mother, as he wrapped his arms around Kai's neck.

"You don't love mommy anymore?" Shizuka asked sadly, as she wiped away her nonexistent tears.

"Please don't call yourself mommy," Aichi sighed, snuggling closer to Kai. "I'm not a kid."

"But you still wet the bed."

"NEVER!"

"Aichi, you still wet the bed?" Kai stifled a laugh, leaning in to kiss the boy's soft cheeks, "You're so adorable..."

Aichi's face flushed red, as Kai ruffled his hair. "I-I-I'm n-not a-a-adorable! KAI-KUN YOU'RE S-SO M-MEAN!"

"Ooh, you two are so cute!" Shizuka let out a happy sigh. "And what's with the stuttering, Ai-chan?"

"STOP TEASING ME, MOM!" Aichi wailed. He turned to Kai for help. "Kai-kun..."

Kai gave him another blank stare, before his face broke into a gentle smile.

"Aichi, I don't mind if you wet my bed."

"THAT'S GROSS, KAI-KUN!"

* * *

"Aichi, still ignoring me?" Kai asked, poking his boyfriend's cheek. Shizuka had given permission (actually, _forced_) Aichi to stay over at Kai's apartment again.

"You ganged up on me...With my mom..." Aichi sulked, hugging his knees.

"Come on, _Ai-chan_," Kai pouted, poking Aichi's cheek again, "Don't be mad at your _Kai-kun_..."

"STOP IT, KAI-KUN!" Aichi yelled, shoving Kai away.

"You're cute when you're angry."

"I-I-I am n-not c-cute!"

"Ah, right, come to think of it, you're always cute."

"K-K-Kai-kun, w-w-what are you saying?!" Aichi's face flushed red, stuttering heavily.

"It's a shame that it's already the last day..." Kai complained, leaning in to kiss Aichi's forehead, "I can't make you cross-dress any more...Even though you looked so cute..."

"I'm glad it's finally over..." Aichi let out a victorious smile, "I DON'T HAVE TO FOLLOW YOUR ORDERS ANY MORE!"

"I thought you LIKED it."

"I don't."

"I did that out of love, remember that." Kai reminded him. "Be grateful."

"You idiot," Aichi giggled.

The Kai-kun from the past, and the Kai in front of him...it felt as if they are different people.

"You don't sound like the Kai-kun I know. Come to think of it, you don't sound like yourself for the past few days. If it's just the normal Kai-kun, you'd ignore me. And you'd be surrounded by your super-manly aura. But now..." Aichi stopped to think for a while. "You're not that cool to me anymore, I guess. I found out that you're more of an idiot now."

Kai made a painful face, as if Aichi had punched his guts.

"Yes, I'm not cool anymore," the brunet sulked. "I'm not cool anymore...That means...I'm not Aichi's idol anymore..."

"Pft," Aichi stifled a laugh, "You're so _cute, _Kai-kun."

"Eh...?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, Kai-kun is always cool in my eyes!" Aichi laughed, wrapping his arms around Kai's neck, "You're a cool idiot, I suppose you could say. But you're right, you're not my idol anymore..."

"Shame..." Kai sighed sadly.

"...But you are the love of my life..." Aichi hummed.

"AICHI, WHEN DID YOU GET SO CORNY?!" Kai yelled, backing away from the boy. "THIS IS NOT MY AICHI!"

"How rude!" Aichi puffed his cheeks. "I'm your soul mate, aren't I? Don't you recognize your own SOUL MATE?!"

Kai sighed, pulling Aichi into an embrace. "Of course you're my soul mate..."

Aichi smiled brightly, as he stood on his tiptoes and pressed his lips against Kai's.

* * *

**Bonus Part:**

"Kai-kun...you lost this fight!" Aichi grinned happily, "Now, it's your turn to do what I say for seven days!"

"Oh shit..." Kai gulped, as his face became pale.

"Kai-kun, my first order is...I WANT TO BE THE SEME!"

"HELL NO!"

* * *

**I finally finished this story lmao**

**I might add bonus parts when I'm bored though ahahaha**

**You can PM me if you want bonus parts or whatever orz**

**I can't get enough of KaiChi omfg**


	12. Chapter 12 - BONUS: Nightmare

**7 Days - Bonus Chapter: Nightmare**

_I'M TELLING YOU, THIS WON'T BE THE ONLY BONUS CHAPTER_

_I DECIDED TO UPDATE BONUS CHAPTERS FROM TIME TO TIME _

_*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing from CARDFIGHT!Vanguard_**

* * *

Aichi woke up in the middle of the night by a strange sound. He abruptly got up and looked around. Everything in Kai's apartment is still in place, and the brunette was still lying beside him.

"Kai-kun, did you hear something?" Aichi asked softly. There was no reply from Kai, who was asleep.

Aichi looked around. The room was dark - but it was illuminated by the moonlight that was slicing through the curtains. Aichi shivered. Kai's room looks so creepy under nothing but moonlight. He slowly put his head down on his pillow again, and tucked his feet under the blanket. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, when he heard the sound again.

"Kai-kun?" He whispered. There was still no reply. Aichi shuddered and scooted closer to his boyfriend.

That was when he heard the sound again, this time, more clearly.

It was the sound of someone whimpering, probably in pain.

Aichi almost screamed out loud, as images of creepy ghost children and corpses filled his head. He shuddered once again, when he realized...

...the sound was coming from Kai.

"K-Kai-kun?" Aichi whispered again, "Are you okay?"

"...Aichi..." Kai mumbled in his sleep, "Please...don't..."

Aichi stared at the brunette. It must be a bad dream...

And so he decided to wake the brunette up.

Aichi shook Kai gently. "Kai-kun, wake up..."

Kai shifted for a bit, mumbling painfully under his breath. Aichi sighed.

The bluenette rolled onto his side, placed his mouth next to Kai's ear, and yelled all his might.

"KAI-KUN, WAKE UP!"

Kai's eyes immediately flew open. He sat up and looked at Aichi in confusion.

"Are you okay, Kai-kun?"

"I..." Kai shivered, his hands shaking. "It was...just a dream...?"

"Was it a bad dream? You were whimpering..." Aichi asked, wrapping his arms around Kai's neck.

"It's not just a bad dream, Aichi..." Kai trembled, "It was a nightmare..."

"Kai-kun..." Aichi's eyes softened, as he leaned forward and kissed the brunette's cheek.

"I never..." Kai choked out, "It was..."

"It's okay, Kai-kun, I'm right here..." Aichi smiled gently, pressing his ear against Kai's chest, "It's that bad? Your heart is beating so fast..."

"It's not just bad, it's..." Kai sighed. "I don't want to see it again..."

"Do you want to tell me what's it's about?" Aichi whispered, brushing Kai's bangs ever so gently.

"It's about you..." Kai mumbled, biting his lip.

"What about me, Kai-kun?"

"It's really bad, Aichi!" Kai cried out, his voice filled with fear. "I DREAMT THAT I WAS YOUR UKE!"

Aichi's smile slowly disappeared from his face.

"What."

"YOU DON'T GET IT, AICHI!" Kai yelled, gripping Aichi's shoulders, "I AM NOT BORN TO BE AN UKE! MY MANLINESS JUST DISAPPEARED, RIGHT BEFORE MY EYES!"

Aichi raised an eyebrow irritatingly. "And I thought it was something tragic..."

"It IS tragic!" Kai shot back, "I can't just loose my coolness and manliness, especially to you, Aichi!"

"What's so bad about me?"

"No, Aichi, there's nothing wrong with you, but you are born an uke! I can't just be an uke's uke, can I?!"

"Why am I a born uke?"

"Well," Kai mumbled thoughtfully. "You're so freaking adorable, you have a girly frame, and your _thing_ is just too small to be a seme's"

Because of that incident, Aichi ignored Kai for the rest of the week.

* * *

**A SEME AICHI WOULD BE AWESOME**

**AN UKE KAI WOULD BE SO ADORABLE**

**But lol nope Kai is the dominant one.**


	13. Chapter 13 - BONUS: Don't ignore me

_Just because, __Kai needs attention from you._

_You have to give him lots of attention or he'll start breaking down when you start ignoring him for five minutes._

_This only applies to you if you are Sendou Aichi._

* * *

**I OWN NOTHING FROM CARDFIGHT!VANGUARD**

* * *

Kai had grown very attached to Aichi that he goes crazy when he's away from the bluenette.

Here's what happens when Aichi ignores/is away from Kai:

**Kai without Aichi for five minutes:**

"Aichi, please don't leave me..." He prays, breaking down on the inside. "I love you more than I ever had loved anyone..."

And so he calls Aichi for at least twenty times.

**Kai without Aichi for half an hour:**

"Did I do anything wrong?" Kai asks himself, starting to freak out. "Is Aichi mad at me?"

His hands starts shaking, and he starts blaming himself.

"I must the no good for you, Aichi..."

He punches a tree and ends up with swollen knuckles.

**Kai without Aichi for an hour:**

"I must've done something wrong," Kai mumbles to himself. "Aichi still loves me, right?"

He card fights for a while, trying to forget about Aichi and the pain of losing him.

He couldn't.

And so he calls Aichi for at least fifty times.

**Kai without Aichi for two hours:**

"This is serious..." Kai bites his nails nervously. "Aichi's not returning my calls..."

His heart starts to crack and shatter, bit by bit.

He looks at the sky dramatically...

...And punches a passerby in frustration.

**Kai without Aichi for five hours:**

"Aichi is my mate! I shall find him!" Kai announces to the Card Capital people. Then, he rants on about mates for the rest of the day.

"Aichi's not in danger, Kai," Miwa sighs. "Don't be so paranoid."

And so Kai leaves one hundred and sixty seven messages for Aichi.

Oh right, he also punches Miwa in frustration.

**Kai without Aichi for more than ten hours:**

"AICHIIIIIIIIIIII!" Kai yells, and he starts rampaging. "AICHI, WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?!"

He punches every passerby he sees, kicks every friend he has, uproots every tree in town, steals all the Legos, scatters the stolen Legos in someone's house's floor, breaks every pencil, punches more people, pushes businessmen into rivers, and burns houses down.

After that, he would start bashing celebrities' heads with bricks and he shuts down the internet all over the country.

Also, he calls Aichi for three thousand eight hundred and ninety nine times.

Next, he repeats the whole process again five times before calming down.

After he calms down, he would just pace back and forth in his apartment, as he is now.

He also occasionally sobs in his pillow, moaning for Aichi.

* * *

Aichi yawned as he got up from bed. He glanced at the alarm clock on the table next to his bed.

"Ah...I overslept..." he mumbled to himself, as he sat up. Sleeping for twelve hours straight is sure nice.

He took out his phone, thinking of calling Kai.

The first thing he saw was:

_You have 16,292 missed calls and 28,976 messages from Kai Toshiki._

* * *

**This is just a short thing that I wrote in like a week ago and I don't know if I should post it or not.**

**And so I did.**


	14. Chapter 15 - BONUS: Bedtime Story

**_BONUS: BEDTIME STORY_**

_Kai is an awesome writer, actually._

* * *

**I own nothing from Cardfight!Vanguard**

* * *

_..._

_"K-Kai-kun!" Aichi blushed, lowering his long, dark eyelashes. "W-Well you see..."_

_"What is it?" Kai raised an eyebrow, his emerald green eyes piercing into the bluenet's sapphire blue ones._

_"I...really l-l-l-" Aichi stuttered, twiddling his fingers together timidly. Sweat rolled down his face, his whole frail body shaking. "I..."_

_I can't do it, the boy thought, squeezing his eyes shut. What if Kai-kun rejects me...?_

_His breathing hitched, fearing that the brunet would come to hate him..._

_...if that happens, then he would have to live in despair. A world without Kai by his side...without his most precious mate... It's painfully unthinkable, a life without the brunet - who gave him hope when he was desperate..._

_If he said it, there is no turning back. It might break their bond forever, and Kai - Kai might be even drift away farther from his grasps._

_The starry sky above was shining bright, and the wind was softly blowing - this was the perfect moment to tell Kai his feelings. Aichi had already made up his mind. Kai had a right to know. He can't keep the overwhelming feelings to himself anymore. He badly needed to tell someone - he needed to let Kai know. He took a deep breath, before yelling all of his might,_

_"KAI-KUN, I LOVE YOU!"_

_With that, Aichi quickly looked down at the grassy ground, his face flushed red. The moon's reflection on the pond was so bright, unlike the boy's hopes, which was burning out. A dragonfly flew across the shiny surface of the pond - landing from one lily pad to another - creating small ripples that disordered the mirror image of the starry sky. It was truly beautiful - Aichi wondered if it would be as beautiful as his future. Of course, his future would always remain beautiful...if he had Kai by his side..._

_"Aichi..." Kai whispered as softly as the wind. "Look at me."_

_Aichi slowly raised his head up to face the brunet, the one he had always admired. His idol, and the person who gave him courage, the one who changed him. His green eyes was even more beautiful than ever, shining with an emotion Aichi can't quite identify._

_"...I love you too, Aichi. I always have. Since the day we first met..."_

_Aichi stared at him, with both shock and relief. For a moment, none of them moved. They were just staring deep into each other's eyes._

_Kai can't stand it no more - he wanted to be closer to Aichi, wanting to make sure that the boy wouldn't slip away from his grasps again..._

_Kai took a step forward, and then another, towards the bluenet._

_Before he knew it, Aichi was embraced by Kai's arms. Aichi tensed briefly, but then he relaxed quickly after. Kai's embrace him feel warm and safe. It was like Kai was holding the pieces of him together, to mend him all over again..._

_The boy closed his eyes, wishing this moment would last for eternity._

_Kai's hands weaved through Aichi's delicate, silken locks as gently as ever, a trace of a smile on his face. Slowly, his fingers traced the boy's jawline, and down to his chin. Kai cupped Aichi's face with both of his hands, and leaned in, smashing his lips to Aichi's_

_..._

"STOP!" Aichi yelled, making a face. He was lying on Kai's bed, with the brunet by his side. "What kind of bedtime story is that, Kai-kun?!"

"It's my new self-insert BL romance novel!" Kai pumped his fists, as he set the manuscript on the bedside table. "It's our love story, Aichi!"

"But isn't our love story like, you cross-dressing me in embarrassing outfits? Why won't you write that down?" Aichi raised an eyebrow.

"That is the abridged version," Kai explained proudly, "My novel, however, is the _real _love story between us. Our love should be a lot more romantic!"

"It's your fault that it's not romantic, Kai-kun," Aichi complained, rubbing his eyes.

"Then I'll make it more romantic, starting from today!" Kai declared triumphantly. "So there!"

"Well...keep that for tomorrow. Goodnight, Kai-kun." Aichi whispered quietly, and immediately fell into deep slumber.

"Wait, I haven't finished reading it yet!" Kai protested, but Aichi was already asleep.

"Geez..." the brunet muttered to himself, skimming the rest of the manuscript. "Well, on the other hand, maybe it's a good idea to just stop it there. He'll probably freak out if he knows I've written the erotic part in full detail..."

* * *

**I wrote this in my English homework word doucument afasdfafasdasfjakwriaqewops**

**I almost handed it in instead of my English**

**I should've handed this in :^)**


	15. Chapter 15 - BONUS: Pocky Game

**Pocky Game**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING FROM CARDFIGHT!VANGUARD_

_If I did, the anime would be gayer than this…_

* * *

"Kai-kun!" Aichi smiled, holding out a box of pocky. "Let's play!"

They were sitting in Kai's living room, taking a break from their little study session.

Last week, Aichi's marks dropped, and so Aichi had begged Kai to help tutor him. Aichi had suggested studying in Card Capital, but it was too distracting, so they ended up at Kai's apartment.

Kai stared at the bluenette, dumbfounded. "Play what?"

"POCKY GAME!" Aichi cheered, waving the red box manically. "LET'S PLAY IT!"

Kai gave Aichi a horrified look. "No way."

"BUT WHY?!" Aichi's face fell. "DON'T YOU LIKE POCKY?"

"It's not that I don't like pocky –" Kai sighed.

"I-If you don't like the chocolate flavor, I have strawberry too!" Aichi interrupted, waving the pink box in Kai's face.

"It's not the flavor that I'm concerned about…" Kai face-palmed himself. Aichi seemed so clueless…"Do you even know what the pocky game is? And shouldn't we continue studying?"

"…I don't know what the pocky game is…but it sounds fun!" Aichi's navy blue eyes sparkled in excitement. "Say, how do you play it?"

"You don't know what it is and you _WANT_ to play it?!" Kai groaned. Aichi's curious, innocent heart is always going to lead him to trouble…

"Well…since it's Kai-kun who I'm playing with, I'm sure it'll be fun!" Aichi said confidently. "Is it like…some kind of contest or something?"

"Oh god, you're so clueless," Kai muttered. "The pocky game is where two people bites each end of the pocky and start eating it towards the center and…uh…"

"Wah, that sounds fun!" Aichi smiled, clapping his hands in joy.

"…Do you realize that we have to kiss in the end?" Kai's words made Aichi's smile fade.

"…We do?" Aichi asked in a small voice, uncertain.

"Yes."

…

Awkward silence filled the room. Aichi's face burned redder as each second passed.

"I-I-I-I'M SORRY WHAT AM I THINKING IT'S EMBARASSINGGGGG!" Aichi cried out, burying his face in his hands. This little gesture made Kai think that Aichi is very adorable.

"Say, Aichi," Kai smirked, "Wanna play it anyway?"

"…" Aichi's face turned in a brighter red. "…What about studying…?"

"Oh, right," Kai murmured. He cupped Aichi's face with his hands, his smirk still on his face.. "We can't waste so much time so…"

Before Aichi knew what was happening, the brunette leaned down and gave Aichi a quick peck on the lips. Aichi let out a surprised cry, covering his mouth when Kai had pulled away.

"The pocky game wastes too much time. That's quicker, wasn't it?"

* * *

**THIS IS A SHORT THING I WROTE LIKE FIVE MONTHS AGO IDK**


End file.
